You Have My Attention
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine finally finds out what the rest of lab has failed to notice. What happens when she takes the matter into her own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**You Have My Attention**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own them. Yadda yadda.**

**Summary: Catherine finally finds out what the rest of lab has failed to notice. What happens when she takes the matter into her own hands?**

**A/N: Yeah. I felt like writing this because I just... dislike GSR strongly as of the moment. This is gonna be a short little, figthing Gil/Cath thing. Trust me. Won't be long. Also, while reading this, it might help to listen to: I'm A Sucker For A Kind Word & You Have My Attention by Copeland. That's what I was listening to while writing this. Haha.**

* * *

She knew this was typical Grissom. Always sitting in his office, seperating himself from the world outside. But she knew how to get him to come out of his hole. She hadn't talked to him in days. Ironic enough, they were supposed to be working the same case. Lack of communication was starting to become a problem. Not only with Catherine and Gil, but with the rest of the Graveshift as well. It seemed to Catherine as if everything was slowly falling apart while they all stood back and watched.

She approached his office and lifted her hand to knock on the door, but reminding herself that she was _supposed_ to be his best friend, she dismissed the thought and just walked right in. She now suddenly regretted not knocking in the first place. Her CSI skills didn't tell her that Gil and Sara were having a better time exploring than going over evidence from their case.

And that's when it hit her. That's when it all started to make sense. Why Gil was involving Sara in all the cases with them, why he was never around anymore, why everytime she called his cell phone, it was busy- so many things that she had been thinking about and demanding answers to finally caught up with her.

"Catherine..." She shook her head and walked out of his office, backwards; not even bothering to apologize for walking in on them. To her, she wasn't the one who needed to apologize. She didn't do anything wrong... except wait for too long, thinking he would make the first move. Obviously, she was wrong.

----

She walked into the break room, it being the farthest room from Gil's office and took a seat away from the door. Nick joined her a few minutes later and noticed the look of depression on her face. He sat next to her and watched her.

"What did he do now?"

"How'd you know that's why I'm upset?"

"You never get this upset. At work, of most places." She dragged her hand over her face and sighed.

"I don't know what I did wrong. What the hell was I thinking? He was never ineterested in me!"

"When it comes to Gil, you know he's not the best one for showing emotion."

"Trust me. That's the least of his worries as of the moment."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. Him and Sara. His office. Go check it out if you don't believe me."

"Seriously?"

"Would I joke about this?"

"That's not even considered a joke. It fits into the category of a nightmare."

"I just can't believe him! He judges my boyfriends from outside of the lab and lectures on how not to get attatched to your case. Him of all people should be the one against relationships inside the lab!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Cath, I don't think they'll last long." She giggled and leaned forward to give him a hug. He grinned at her and stood both of them up from the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed when his strong arms wrapped around her waist. He rocked her back and forth for a few moments before slowly breaking apart from her.

Gil was walking through the door, trying to find Catherine when he saw them. He froze in place, wondering if this is how Catherine felt when this happened to her. They were obviously too busy to talk to him, so he backed out of the room and continued to walk down the hall. He was with Sara. He should be happy, right? He shouldn't be feeling jeaously. No. This couldn't be true. He was happy for Catherine. _'Am I, really?'_

----

They had avoided each other for the rest of month. Not even looking up at each other or riding in the same Denali to the crime scenes. He was with Sara and she was with Nick. His actions had spoken for him, and they had said enough for Catherine to get the idea that their friendship no longer meant anything to him. But it wasn't true. It was one of the most valued relationship's of his.

"Hey Cath? What you want for lunch?" Gil was sitting on the opposite side of the table, reading a Forensics magazine. Sara was out in the field with Warrick and Greg. Catherine and Nick were relaxing in the break room, on their lunch break, avoiding Gil.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanna go get it with you." Gil flipped the page of the magazine, acting like he wasn't interested in their conversation. _'When did this happen? Nick and Catherine? Odd combination. But... I'm happy for her. Aren't I?'_

"We can go to that deli shop down the street if you want? I hear they've got great salads."

"Great. I'll meet you in the parking lot in five. Gotta get my purse." They reached for each other and kissed softly for a few seconds. Gil's gaze went from his magazine article, to the couple standing in front of him. He returned to his article almost as fast as he had looked up at them when their kiss ended. She stood there and waited until Nick was halfway down the hall before she turned to face him. "Magazine that good?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Be an ass, Gil. See if I care." She was almost out of the door when she heard his question.

"So when did this happen?" She narrowed her eyes and turned around. "You and Nick, I mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied sarcastically. He placed his magazine down on the table and took off his glasses. "Why you wanna know anyways? It's none of your business. Do you hear me asking about you and what's her face?"

"Real mature, Cath."

"Yeah. Ignoring your best friend and running off with your co-worker without mentioning anything is real mature, Grissom!"

"What do you know about Nick?"

"I know a lot. What's it to you?"

"Are you two together because you think it could go somewhere... or are you two together to get me to notice?"

"It must mean something to you for you to ask. And if you think you're going to ignore me for weeks without end and expect an answer to a question like that, you're fucking mistaken, you son of a bitch." He grew silent with her use of words and leaned back in his chair. She opened the door again, but paused and stuck her head back in the room. "Doesn't feel too good to be left out, does it?"

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: See? Story is almost halfway over. LOL. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm on my cousin's crappy computer without spellcheck thingy. Reviews would be nice!! smiles and blinds you with my adorkable braces Pleaseeeeeeeee. LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Have My Attention**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own them. Yadda yadda.**

**Summary: Catherine finally finds out what the rest of lab has failed to notice. What happens when she takes the matter into her own hands?**

**A/N: I can't believe I'm starting to actually like Catherine and Nick. I'm still obsessed with Grillows and it is by far my favorite couple, but I think the idea of Willows & Stokes is sweet. Second chapter, up and running!! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! ILY!**

* * *

"Did he really ask you that?" She nodded her head and took a seat next to him in the locker room. His arm went around her waist and he pulled her closer to his body. She took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms. "Did you answer him?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I'd even stay in the same ROOM as him after all he's done to me?"

"Cath, you two work together; in the same building. When push comes to shove, you'll eventually have to work together. And it won't help that you two don't know how to talk to each other without getting into a heated argument."

"The last thing he'll do is pair us up on the same case. That's why he has Sara," she said while rolling her eyes. Nick smirked and slightly leaned back to get a look at her.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"ME? Jealous of SARA?" He nodded and let out a laugh. "Ugh! Get real, Nick." She lightly swatted his arm and giggled when he pulled her onto his lap. She looked down at him for a moment and her smile faded as their lips grew closer together. The second her eyes closed and their lips met, Warrick walked into the room and spun on his heels to walk right out. Nick laughed and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Hey Warrick. Come back!" She moved off of his lap and sat on the bench. "What's up, bro?"

"Ah. Sure you're not too busy to talk," he asked with a growing smirk.

"Nah man."

"Well Grissom's about to hang out assignments. Thought you two might wanna know."

"Thanks. We'll be right there," Catherine said with a smile. She waited until he walked out into the hall and lean forward to place a small kiss on his lips. "We better go get our assignment." She got up from the bench and began to walk towards the door, stretching her arms above her head and sighing as her back arched. He licked his lips as her shirt came out from her pants and exposed her lower back. He jumped up and jogged out into the hall to meet up with her.

----

"So... Greg and Warrick, you two are still on a case, correct?" They nodded. Greg spoke up.

"Shouldn't we wait for Catherine and Nick?" Seconds later, both of them were walking into the break room; his hand on her lower back. Sara turned her head and watched both of them stand in front of her and Grissom.

"Good. You're here. Nick and Sara, you two have a 419 on the outskirts of town. Brass is there with the details." Nick looked up at Catherine and gave her a 'I told you so' look. She rolled her eyes and reached for him. Gil looked down at the assignment as they kissed. Sara walked around the table, grabbing the paper from Gil's hands, and walked out of the room with Nick. Greg and Warrick took the hint and left behind them.

"You better have a good reason for this."

"Being on the same team means we have to work together. This argument is causing us to become unprofessional."

"What's the real reason? Sara's starting to get on your nerves?"

"Are you done, cause' if you are, we have a crime scene to process." He walked past her with their assignment in his hands and walked out into the parking lot. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

----

Sara and Nick arrived at the scene not too long after they left. They walked up to Brass who caught them up to date and left as quick as he appeared.

"So... how are things with you and Cath?" He looked up from taking pictures of the body.

"They're good. Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"I was just curious. I hadn't talked to you in weeks. She's keeping you all herself, huh?"

"Yeah. But I'm not complaining." She gave him a weak smile and turned around. Her smile disappeared. "So what about you and Grissom?"

"Things are going great."

"Really..."

"Yeah."

----

They arrived at the scene, both of them reaching for the field kits and keeping a safe distance away from each other. A young rookie officer stood on the steps of the two story house, waiting for them to walk up to him.

"My partner and I cleared the house ten minutes ago. He left just a few minutes ago to help clear a potential robbery. He said he'd be back." Gil nodded and began to walk into the house, but Catherine picked up her pace and cut in front of him. He gritted his teeth and followed her in the house.

"I'm taking up stairs." She carefully climbed up the stairs before he could tell her otherwise, and decided to just let her do what she wanted. He turned on his flashlight and began to search the kitchen. There was a loud crash from upstairs moments after Catherine walked upstairs. Gil set down his field kit and advanced towards the stairs.

She didn't call out for help, so he didn't immediately act out. But when she let out a loud scream, he dropped his flashlight and ran up the stairs; the rookie running in the house and following Gil upstairs.

By the time they got up there, the suspect had jumped out of the window and ran across the yard. The young police officer paced back and force before finally leaving the room and running out to the patrol car.

She was lying on the ground, her neck bleeding from a cut the suspect had inflicted on her. He kneeled next to her and reached out to examine her cut, but she painfully turned her head and tried to sit up.

"I'm alright."

"Cath, that cut looks deep."

"So? I said I'm fine." He tried to reach for her again, but she stood up this time and pushed his hand away from her. She stumbled to her feet and fell into his arms. He looked down and noticed blood seeping through her dark blue shirt.

"Call 911!!" He gently lifted her shirt and gasped. There was a long cut, from her hip to the middle of her stomach. He took off his jacket and gently placed it over her cut, trying to absorb the blood that was rushing out of her stomach and neck. Her eyes flickered open and her mouth parted gently. He looked down at her with a frown.

"This is... your fault." He shook with fear as she closed her eyes again. He turned his head and screamed even louder as the rookie ran up the stairs while calling 911.

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN AMBULANCE!?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Yeah. Review. You know you want to. LOL! I RYHMED:) Seriously, thanks to everyone who's reading. It always makes me happy when I can entertain you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Have My Attention**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own them. Yadda yadda.**

**Summary: Catherine finally finds out what the rest of lab has failed to notice. What happens when she takes the matter into her own hands?**

**A/N: Yeah. Last chapter. I think. Or maybe I could do another one where Gil and Catherine break the news down to Sara and Nick. Muahaha. I love this. Thanks for the reviews. You guys make me smile.**

* * *

Nick busted through the doors of the hospital and slammed his hands on the receptionist's desk.

"Where's Catherine Willows?" The frightened nurse backed away and reached for her clipboard.

"I'm- I'm sorry. Someone's in with her. I can-"

"What room is she in?"

"Room 312." He pushed himself away from the cool, metal desk and ran through the automatic doors. Doctors and nurses stopped to watch him run down the hall. He turned down the 300 hall and stopped in front of her room. When he reached for the door, it opened and Gil stepped out. They both looked at each other, Gil with a frown and Nick panting from being out of breath.

"What the hell did you do to her!?"

"Nick-"

"Let me see her." He pushed Grissom out of the way, not turning back to apologize for shoving him against the wall, and walked into Catherine's room. She smiled the second she saw him.

"Hey, there."

"Cath? What happened?" Gil stood there, amazed at what had just happened, and remained in the doorway of her room.

"It's no big deal. It's just a few cuts and bruises. I'll be fine." He leaned up and softly kissed her forehead. She winced and slightly moved away from him. He pulled back, scared of hurting her.

"I'm sorry. I got here as fast as I could."

"It's alright. I understand." She reached for his hand and her gaze traveled up to her doorway, locking with Grissom's.

----

After Catherine had fell asleep, Nick walked out into the hall with his cell phone in his hand. Sara had called to tell him she really needed his help back at the scene. He looked every where for Grissom, to apologize for the way he acted, but couldn't find him. He found Catherine's nurse in the hall and told her that if anything happened, to call him as soon as possible.

Gil walked out of the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in his hands. He walked down the halls, observing families who were still in the waiting room and peeking into random patient's room. He made it back to her room and gently pushed the door open. He pulled the chair Nick was using up to her bed and set his coffee down on the stand next to her bed.

He sat there for hours until she woke up, and when she did, he was almost asleep himself. She reached out with her pale hand and poked him on the cheek. He bolted up right in his chair and looked around.

"So the infamous Gil Grissom is human after all." He ran his hand over his face and stared down at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She sat up right in her bed, despite how much it hurt her, and concentrated on his face.

"Why couldn't you tell me," she whispered back.

"Because I wasn't sure how'd you react."

"If you would have told me, none of this would've happened."

"I know. I'm really, really sorry Cath." She crossed her arms and stared at her bed sheets. "And to answer your question; no- it doesn't feel good to be left out." She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Seeing you with Nick... all of a sudden, I know how you feel when you see Sara."

"And how is that?"

"Like you throw them against the wall and kick them senseless?" She laughed and leaned back against her pillows.

"God I missed you so much." She cupped his cheek with her cold hand and smiled when he took it in his. He gently kissed the top of her hand and then her palm. Both of them staring into each other's eyes, they suddenly didn't have a care in the world. "When I was alone, up there in that room... I was scared," she spoke low and kept her eyes glued to his. "I should have stayed with you downstairs. You wouldn't have let anything happen to me." Slightly moving up in his seat, he brushed away the tears that fell down her bruised cheek with the touch of his thumb.

"You know, these past few weeks have been so difficult for me. Cases being tough as ever, Sara always wanting my attention focused on her, worrying about that miniature killer; but what made it difficult was that I couldn't talk to you. I couldn't call you into my office and just have you reassure me that everything would be okay after I went home and actually got sleep and food." She let out a small laugh and squeezed his hand. "I realized that without you, my life would be total chaos."

"And where does Sara come into play?" He sighed.

"She doesn't; she never did. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Spur of the moment?"

"I guess you could call it that; just promise me, never let me make a mistake like that again." They sat there, holding each other's hand for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"And Nick?"

"Nick is a sweet guy," she spoke with an unsure voice, "but I can tell you it's not going to work out. We're not on the same page. It feels awkward." She sighed.

"So did you really go out with him just to make me jealous?" She gasped and swatted his hand. A smirk spread on his face.

"No. I- I always new Nick and I had this unspoken connection, but I never thought it would grow into something more than friendship." All Gil could do was sit there and keep the smirk on his face. "ALRIGHT! So maybe I went out with him so that maybe you'd notice, but we had a good time. He's a great guy."

"Yeah. Maybe we can get him and Sara together one day." She laughed and then suddenly stopped.

"You mean you and Sara..."

"I'm telling her tomorrow. We're both so alike, it's bound to cause trouble."

"Gil, don't let me be the cause of-"

"Catherine... I finally agreed to go out with Sara because I thought I'd never stand a chance with you. Call me crazy, but it finally took me twenty years to realize it."

"Come here..." She met him halfway between his seat and her bed, and lightly pressed her lips to his. His hand softly cupped her cheek, tangling itself in her strawberry blonde hair. She tilted her head slightly, grabbing onto his jacket collar and pulling him closer. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others. "Call my doctor and see how much longer I have to stay here," she whispered with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. That's it. Or what do you guys want? Stop here... or make that chapter will Cath and Gil confess their hot, unspoken, true love for each other? (smiles) Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
